<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship by Aen_Silver_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827898">Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire'>Aen_Silver_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uchiha Lovers [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelus Mortis - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Quietus spin off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the God of Death finally receives the worship he deserves.<br/>“I wanted to show you…How you could be paid worship.”<br/>One-shot. Thanatos!Itachi. Inspired by Quietus by AngeLhearteD and its spin-off, Angelus Mortis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uchiha Lovers [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts">Seraphina_Scribes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to and inspired by Angel!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>The torches adorning the dark walls kept her company </span>
  <span>during</span>
  <span> her short journey. Her brisk steps guided her to the intended destination </span>
  <span>with a sense of confident enthusiasm. She knew where to find him, as though her very heart led her towards his warmth, </span>
  <span>his commanding aura, his regal nature, his kingly purpose. Her breath arrested in her lungs when she realized, in mirth, that her instincts were very </span>
  <span>much</span>
  <span> right. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Itachi was seated, cross-legged, all </span>
  <span>noble</span>
  <span> and arresting, in the north-eastern study room. His enchanting, charcoal eyes fixed on the dark parchment in his hands as he silently absorbed the eon-old </span>
  <span>characters</span>
  <span> on the paper. His black shirt was left treacherously open at the chest, offering a glimpse of his toned pectoral muscles, his soft, unblemished skin. She could see his favorite necklace glimmering under the candle light, while each of his deep breaths made his </span>
  <span>strong</span>
  <span> chest heave. When the door slowly opened and his beloved entered the room, his gaze immediately flew over to her and both of his legs </span>
  <span>fell to rest </span>
  <span>firmly on the ground, abandoning his </span>
  <span>previously</span>
  <span> leisured posture. A gentle smile curved the corner of his full lips and Angel greeted him with one cordial smile of her own, </span>
  <span>all the while </span>
  <span>securing the </span>
  <span>lock of the</span>
  <span> door behind her; </span>
  <span>
    <em>interesting</em>
  </span>
  <span>, he noted</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa,” he acknowledged and carefully </span><span>placed</span><span> the old parchment on the oak table to his right.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good evening</span><span>, Itachi,” Angel smiled and sauntered close to his </span><span>deep </span><span>vermilion</span><span> armchair. Her eyes glanced at the old writing, trying to decipher the ancient truths that lay there. “What were you studying?” she asked tentatively, running a finger </span><span>along</span><span> the intricate embellishments curved upon the wooden table.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Constellation </span><span>myths</span><span>,” he answered truthfully, his </span><span>gaze</span><span> glistening with warmth as he regarded her closely. She was a being full of curiosity, of enthusiasm, </span><span>of creativity</span><span>. And he loved everything about her, </span><span>just </span><span>like the dark earthly ground admire</span><span>s</span><span> the </span><span>shimmering </span><span>stars </span><span>above </span><span>that </span><span>danc</span><span>e </span><span>in blithe, </span><span>always trying to reach for their shining light</span><span>. </span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Am I interrupting?” she inquired, her tongue sinfully brushing a</span><span>long</span><span> her lower lip for a small, tantalizing second.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Itachi shook his head. “You are never an interruption, Angelissa,” </span>
  <span>he offered, leaning a little bit closer to take her hand in his. “</span>
  <span>Is something the matter?” he asked, his perceptive eyes looking for answers in her hazel ones. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>No...” she started carefully, </span><span>tilting</span><span> away from the table and straightening her posture. “I was simply</span><span> thinking</span><span>,” she spoke steadily, while his eyes were fixed upon her elegant, womanly features. “About what you have said to me. About mortal worship.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Itachi raised his silk eyebrows, urging her to continue. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I wanted to show you…” her voice dropped lower, “How you could be paid worship.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Itachi blinked once, at a loss. </span>
  <span>Did she study the ancient worshiping rituals? The ceremonies? The offerings? </span>
  <span>Surely, there was no need for such a thing. Not after </span>
  <span>all that has been shared between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa,” he begun </span><span>calmly</span><span>. “There is no need. You are not a– ”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, </span><span>no</span><span>!” she interrupted, </span><span>in an</span><span> uncharacteristically </span><span>abrupt manner</span><span>. Itachi furrowed his brows, but remained </span><span>respectfully silent</span><span>. “Allow me to show you, Itachi” she near-whispered, </span><span>thick</span><span> eyelashes fluttering </span><span>with concealed intentions</span><span>. There was something about her, a sense of foreboding. A song of seduction oozing out of her lips, even though she spoke no other words. She was fascinating. How her mesmerizing eyes were gleaming with unspoken promises and </span><span>sinful</span><span> cunning.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Angel lowered herself, without any other warning. Itachi was wordlessly watching as she leaned close and place a small, feathery kiss just on his pulse point. His eyes blinked once more when she placed another…. and another…and another. A small finger came to run down from his collarbones towards the revealed p</span>
  <span>lains</span>
  <span> of his chest. </span>
  <span>He drew in a short breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa...” he breathed out, trying to piece exactly what kind of spells his beautiful love was attempting to weave upon his senses. </span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Let me...” she whispered lowly, her lips vibrating against his skin. Her palms pressed at his chest meaningfully, not leaving any room for argument. “...Worship you, Great God...”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His eyes were absolutely transfixed on her, with no hope of escaping this cage of desire. </span>
  <span>He decided to indulge her. </span>
  <span>Her hands pushed at the fabric of his black shirt and, without a word, she unbuttoned it carefully, baring his whole torso to her starlit eyes, now clouded by a different sense of otherworldly hunger. </span>
  <span>Surprisingly, h</span>
  <span>e found no strength in him to resist her devious plans, </span>
  <span>even if he wanted to</span>
  <span>. He could only watch as she breathed out her wondrous spells, aiming to pin him in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Before long, her dexterous, soft hands travel</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> further southwards, teasing at his belt, </span>
  <span>but not quite staying there yet</span>
  <span>. Itachi’s breath was nearly caught in his throat. He could offer no words to stop her, to warn her, to explain, to rationalize. He was the undoubted master of illusion, but she was weaving the greatest magic upon him and no genjutsu countering technique could help him fight against it. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Words were lost on him. As great of a deity as he truly was, this girl had completely stolen his rationality away, leaving him with a fiery storm brewing in his chest… and in his lower abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Her soft, inviting, rosy lips placed tantalizing kisses on his torso. Itachi could not help but contemplate how enticing her lips always were. How magical, how alluring. He wanted to take her lips to his, to claim them, to run his tongue along with hers in a dance of moaning pleasure. When she finally took his left nipple in her mouth and kissed more deeply, eliciting a near-mo</span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> out of the God of Death, he thought he could no longer accommodate such senseless torture. </span>
  <span>He wanted to resist her, to stop, to at least change their positions for him to offer this pleasure back to her ten-fold…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Her small hand squeezed at his abs, communicating her wish for him to remain </span>
  <span>firmly</span>
  <span> in place. His fingers curled up at the arms of his chair, fighting for a semblance of control, even though she seemed to desperately want him to relinquish it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She unbuckled his belt with unfamiliar dexterity, undid his pants and, like so, he was left completely at her mercy. The haze in his mind was tempestuous, wild, and he only fully registered her true intentions when she finally got to her knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa,” he attempted to put a pause </span><span>at the frenzy</span><span> again, but was silenced by her eyes, twin flickering fires of determination. It was almost daunting, intoxicating, breath-taking, and also enthralling, </span><span>unbelievably </span><span>sensual and erotic.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span>Resisting his every and any effort to remain in charge</span><span>, his manhood sprung to full, rapt attention. He swallowed thickly, studying the young woman’s expression as carefully as his </span><span>now </span><span>crazed senses afforded him. At the same time, she seemed to study him too. A cloud of enthusiasm </span><span>danced</span> <span>across</span><span> her delicate face.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Angel ran her finger along his shaft, amused at how it seemed to twitch treacherously at the beckon of her provoking touch. He was magnificent in length and thickness, she knew, but the mere notion of having the God of Death himself, </span>
  <span>nearly </span>
  <span>restless, bothered and absolutely captive under her control left her with a sense of unwavering contentment. Angel’s breath fanned his most private of places, sending a shiver to run down his spine; she grinned widely</span>
  <span> at his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Her lips came to rest upon his tip, her tongue probing </span>
  <span>at </span>
  <span>the small opening. Itachi gripped harder on the arms of the </span>
  <span>heavy</span>
  <span> chair, his breath coming out almost ragged. She begun to leave reverent kisses along his impressive length, making him gulp, </span>
  <span>unbeknownst to him</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He had to exercise a sense of commanding control, to halt himself from tossing </span>
  <span>his head back in a guttural moan when her lips came to encircle him and take his cock in between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Worship...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His eyes fluttered open in blatant surprise, seeing how fully she seemed to gradually take him inside her mouth. </span>
  <span>Her eyes held his for a second, whispering secrets even he could not fathom. </span>
  <span>In there it was hot and humid a</span>
  <span>nd bewitching and perfect</span>
  <span>, a whole galaxy of ecstasy. She was an absolute </span>
  <span>
    <em>enchantress. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <a id="__DdeLink__95_634591164" name="__DdeLink__95_634591164"></a>
  <span>
    <em>Worship...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He could do naught but humbly, silently watch as the woman of his destiny took him whole in his mouth and bobbed her head in a maddening, </span>
  <span>devoted</span>
  <span> rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Worship...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He was spinning out of control and, for the first time, he relished the feeling. He allowed himself to relax momentarily, but his desire betrayed him more </span>
  <span>quickly</span>
  <span> that he could have </span>
  <span>anticipated</span>
  <span>. His hands came to tangle in her long, brown hair. He held her to his crotch, not quite pushing, but indulg</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> on the feeling of her head moving up and down, only for his enjoyment. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa,” he growled, feeling his thoughts in absolute disarray. She said nothing, only exercised more fervent effort in her ministrations. He watched and watched, but instead of deciphering truths, he only managed to trap and entangle himself in the ropes of her enrapturing beauty. She was everything and anything he had ever wished for. His Angel, his Goddess, his Queen. </span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>...” he tried to s</span><span>peak</span><span>, but her palms came to rest at his thighs meaningfully, </span><span>rubbing</span><span> gently, reassuringly. </span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For a few short moments, he was completely enthralled. </span>
  <span>Regarding her as reverently as she was worshiping him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><em><span class="u">No,</span></em></span> <span>he stopped himself from completely </span><span>submerging</span><span> in the sea of lust,</span><span> she didn’t understand… He was dangerously close.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Angelissa!” his tone was finally commanding, fiery when his fingers gripped at her jaw and forcefully angled her head towards him, claiming her undivided attention. </span><span>Her lips were puffy. Her cheeks red. Her eyes mysteriously hazy. </span><span>She was an absolute vision.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Enough…”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She gave him an utterly disarming, reassuring smile and the words died </span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> his lips, </span>
  <span>before he could even fully utter them</span>
  <span>. “Let me </span>
  <span>
    <em>worship </em>
  </span>
  <span>you,” she stressed. “In </span>
  <span>
    <em>full.</em>
  </span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His eyes widened. What did she </span>
  <span>imply</span>
  <span> – </span>
  <span>He could scarcely register the implications of her resolve, </span>
  <span>even though his sharp intellect screamed otherwise. It was simply too good, too perfect to be true</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Angel took his shaft in her mouth again, pausing only to caress his balls teasingly. </span>
  <span>He was trying to take hold of the last remnants of logic, of reality, but he was caught in her mortal charms and he, Itachi finally decided, had no wish of escaping.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was not long after that he came completely undone at the hands - </span>
  <span>
    <span>and mouth - of his human beloved.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He saw red and white, stars and darkness, fire and shadow dancing behind his eyelids. His growl forced itself out of him thunderously, but his hands never left her silky hair, </span>
  <span>always gentle and loving, despite the sheer intensity of their situation</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>His cum exploded vehemently </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> her mouth and even despite his greatest efforts to contain the force, she took it all in with no complaint </span>
  <span>or recoil</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Itachi watched her </span>
  <span>intently</span>
  <span> as she swallowed his seed, the remnants of his orgasm still painted upon her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>